Haibane Renmei, Winter in Old Home
by Tashikawa
Summary: Old Home is caught in a horrible storm and one of the Haibane goes missing...what does this mean and what is the cause of the storm? Read on to find out more...Story FINISHED!
1. The Storm

My short Haibane Renmei Story...I just felt like writing someday and I wrote this. I hope it brings a few people some enjoyment, I hope I spelled the character names right. I do not own Haibane renmei, I own only the story and the plot :). My friend keeps on telling me to double space the ends of the paragraphs, should I? I will add on to it if I get some positive feed-back...  
  
---Winter in Old Home, Haibane Renmei---Part 1---  
  
Rakka awoke from her sleep from the cold air inside her room. Shivering, she got out of bed and wrapped the comforters around her to protect herself from the cold. She didn't feel like doing anything today, but it wouldn't be any better to spend the day in bed. At that moment she heard yelling outside. Curious, she lifted herself off her bed and went over to her window to see what it was.  
Outside, it looked to her as if Reki and Kana were having an argument. Rakka unlocked and pushed her window open to try and hear, but immediately regretted it. A blast off cold air shot into the room, making it even colder than before.  
"I have work you know Reki, I can't just stand around baby sitting all day!"  
"Your job doesn't matter. Today is the coldest we've ever had, do you think that your master will even open up the shop in such weather as this?!" Reki was yelling at the top of her lungs for Kana to hear her. It was snowing hard and Kana was still trying to get into the city.  
"I SAID WAIT!" Cried Reki, but Kana was already too far to hear her. "Dammit." She cursed loud enough for Rakka to hear.  
Rakka closed her window and pulled on her dress, carefully making sure her wings didn't get caught in it. After she put on her shoes she wrapped her winter coat around her. Before she exited her room, she slipped her wing covers on to protect her wings from the cold. She ran down the hallways and into the courtyard just in time to meet up with Reki.  
"Reki!" Cried Rakka, muffled by the wind.  
"Oh! You're up Rakka? Quick, let's get inside before we get frostbite out here.  
When the two Haibane got inside they went straight to the guest room where they met everyone else. Nemu and Hikari were sitting at the table, waiting for them.  
Hikari saw Rakka and Reki enter the room and asked, "did Kana really leave for work in this weather?!"  
Reki tore off her wing covers and coat and sat down at the table. "Ahhh, this is better, it's so cold outside. I don't think we'll be doing much today. Kana is going too far for her job, she'll probably end up getting there and being sent back for a day off!" At this she lit a cigarette for herself and slouched a bit in her chair.  
Rakka sat down at the table. "So is that why you two were yelling like that this morning?"  
Reki sighed, "I tried to stop her. She always ends up complaining about how much work she has to do there and then when she finally has a day off she wants to go work. I just don't understand her."  
"You shouldn't complain about what Kana wants to do with her time. You usually prefer it when she's not around, am I right?" Nemu said this while eating her breakfast, not taking her eyes off the plate. Reki, who had her mouth full, couldn't retaliate against the comment without humiliating herself, so she just stayed silent. Rakka and Hikara laughed.  
After they finished their breakfast, Reki and Nemu went downstairs to help the house mother with the newborns. Hikari decided to stay in the guest room. She sat down on the bed and started knitting some clothing. Rakka didn't feel like doing much, she felt kind of under the weather, so she contented herself with watching the snow fall outside.  
"Kuu," she whispered to herself, "I wonder where you are right now..." It was a very cold day, but thankfully the guest room had heating. All the other individual rooms didn't have any heating, or electricity for that matter. Rakka was playing around with the idea of sleeping in the guest room that night when she thought she saw something outside. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three O'clock.  
"Hikari?"  
"Yes?" Hikari stopped what she was making and looked up. Rakka could see that the sweater she was making was almost complete.  
"Have I just been staring out the window this whole time?"  
"Yes, I didn't want to disturb you, I'm sorry." Hikari waited for an answer, but when Rakka didn't reply she turned back to her knitting.  
Rakka thought for a moment, she didn't feel like staying inside like this all day, so she got up and started putting her winter clothing on again.  
"Are you leaving," Hikari asked? "Then would you mind just telling Reki that I would be glad to make the meal tonight."  
"Okay," Rakka said, "is there anything else?" After Hikari shook her head, Rakka left to go downstairs. She stopped quickly downstairs and found Reki being pestered by the young kids.  
"Reki? I just wanted to tell you that Hikari will make supper tonight. Is that okay with you?"  
Rekki turned around and told then kids off firmly so she could talk to Rakka. "Yes, you don't need to ask my permission for cooking, Hikari works at the bakery, she should have something good for us tonight...I hope it's not something cold though." Reki laughed, but then noticed that Rakka was already leaving. "Rakka!"  
Rakka turned around, "what?"  
"You're leaving already? I thought you would help me out with these kids. What are you going to do outside?"  
Rakka didn't have an answer to that herself, but she felt as if she should be doing something. "Reki...um, I'm just going to go for a walk. I've been inside all day."  
"Oh! Okay then, but I suggest you do not leave old home, it's absolutely freezing out there. Kana wasn't thinking when she left like that this morning. If she ends up half dead when she gets back it will be on her own head."  
"Okay Reki. Thank you." Reki watched as Rakka left the room, she was left with an uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong.  
  
Rakka thought she had gone a lot farther than it looked. Outside old home, everything was white. She couldn't see far enough to see the wind turbines, this was the worst storm it had been since she had emerged in this town. By the time she reached the village, she was extremely cold and went straight to the small restaurant that she usually went to. Inside it wasn't much warmer, the owner was wearing a long brown coat that made him look twice as big as he actually was.  
"My, my. What's this, a young Haibane outside on a day like today?" The owners face couldn't be read easily, but his voice was passionate and caring.  
"Can I just have something warm please?" Rakka sat down at one of the tables in the back, not even noticing that the whole restaurant was empty.  
"Here, you shouldn't come outside just for a walk on a day like today. I haven't seen a storm this bad for a while now," he said while handing her a hot water bottle. She gladly accepted it. She took off her wing covers and rested the water bottle on her back between her wings.  
"Is there anything you would like?"  
Rakka shook her head, "can I just lie her for awhile please?"  
"No problem, nobody except one other Haibane had come in her today at all. I always thought that you Haibane were the most affected by the cold too!" He strolled away into the kitchen, leaving Rakka to her thoughts. Kana was already here that means, she thought to herself.  
She rested inside the restaurant warming herself for a little while until she noticed that the inside of the restaurant had gotten hotter. At that moment the owner came back out of the kitchen and set down a bowl of warm soup in front of her.  
"I didn't ask for anything though," she said, looking at the soup.  
"It's on me, I wanted to save some energy today by turning the heat off, since nobody was here. But now that you're here, this place should be kept warm."  
"But..." Rakka shook her head, "I didn't bring my notebook with me, I can't pay you for this." She knew what he was going to say even before he said it:  
"I already said, it's on me. I don't want you to become sick, so please rest up and get on your way when you're nice and warm." With that, he went over to the counter and busied himself with some charts.  
Rakka was uncomfortable accepting food for free, but she was glad to have something to warm her up after the cold walk. After she finished her soup, she looked over at the owner and caught his eye. "Thank you very much, for the food."  
"You're welcome, have a safe trip now," he responded when she put her coat and wing covers back on.  
"Uh," Rakka asked before leaving the restaurant, "did you do this for me just because I'm a Haibane?" The owner looked at her, his face neutral. He thought for a few moments before responding:  
"I would try and help anyone unlucky enough to be caught outside on a day like today." He smiled warmly at her.  
"Okay, thank you again," she replied and walked back out into the bitter cold. She thought the wind would have at least died down, but it only seemed to have become stronger.  
Rakka felt as if she had accomplished what she had to do today by going outside, so she decided to head back to old home. She didn't want to be caught outside after dark. She had only left the shelter off the last house of the village when she spotted something in the distance. The wind was much stronger out of the shelter of the village, so she cupped her hands over her eyes. There seemed to be something dark on the path a few meters in front of her.  
She wasn't quite sure what it was, but she didn't think anything of it until she had come up right in front of the object. She gasped when she looked down to see what it was. "Oh no! KANA!" Rakka shouted.  
Kana was lying on the ground face first, almost completely covered by snow underneath the darkening skies. 


	2. Kana

Here it is, my second chapter of my Haibane Renmei story. Don't ask me why I keep calling it "short", because I have intentions on making it as long as possible since I enjoy writing (you can see why reviews are important to me) So, here it is...  
  
---Winter in Old Home, Haibane Renmei---Part 2---  
  
Reki looked at the clock hung on the wall in her room, it was after six O'clock. She looked around her at Nemu and Hikari. "So...No sign of Rakka or Kana?"  
"They haven't turned over their names in the entrance, so they couldn't be here," said Hikari worriedly. She looked at Reki hoping to be assured that nothing was wrong.  
"Damn, look at how these things have gotten messed up. First this horrible storm, then we have to go out looking for Rakka and Kana. What is this...the third time we have to go out looking for Rakka?"  
"Um, I think it's the fourth now." Replied Hikari, then realizing she was not helping the situation.  
The three of them sat silently at the guest room's table, lost in their own thoughts. All of them were thinking the same thing as the others. It just so happened that Nemu was the first person to voice it out loud:  
"Well, I think I'm going to go check at Oyakata's, maybe Kana's master kept her in late. Rakka is probably with her since she wouldn't hang around outside alone..." of course this wasn't all true. Most of the times Rakka went missing it was because of the feeling of wanting to be alone caused by internal conflict.  
"Here, I'll come with you," said Reki, getting up. "But we have to have a discussion later about showing up after dark. If we don't find them before six O'clock, we won't have any day light to work with." Reki joined Nemu and pulled on her coat. She turned around and looked at Hikari, "Hikari, are you going to stay here?"  
Hikari looked at the floor, "yes, I don't feel well today. I'm going to go to bed early, unless you would like me to finish cleaning up for you?" Reki looked over into the kitchen where two meals were left untouched, waiting for the two absent Haibane to eat them.  
"No, it's okay, the food will probably go bad. Make sure that if we don't return before tomorrow morning when you wake up, get word to the Haibane Renmei. I don't like the looks of this storm." Hikari nodded and Reki closed the door behind her. Hikari was still for a moment before getting up and wiping off the dinner table.  
"Rakka, Kana, I hope you're both alright..." she whispered to herself.  
  
"Kana," Rakka said to the figure covered by snow, "I've almost got you out, hold on!"  
The storm was only getting worse and daylight was fading. Rakka was focusing on digging the rest of Kana out of the snow. As she was doing this, she was rapidly trying to figure out what to do with her. Old Home was too far to walk back to and she couldn't leave Kana as she was. She decided to try and get back into the sheltered buildings of the village.  
"Come on Kana," Rakka said, pulling Kana's body out of the snow with her numb hands. "Please, wake up, I can't carry you like this." All Rakka got for an answer was the howl of the wind.  
Step by step, Rakka pulled Kana in the direction of the village. She couldn't feel her hands anymore, let alone her feet. Some how though, she was able to summon enough strength to drag herself and Kana into the confines of the village streets. With buildings on either side of them, they were at least partially sheltered by the wind.  
Rakka looked around her, trying to find someplace where they could take shelter. Spotting the restaurant she was in earlier, she dragged Kana towards it. Half way towards it the door opened and a tall figure ran outside towards them. Rakka recognized him to be the owner of the store.  
"Please, help,..." Rakka tried to tell him, but she wasn't able to speak easily with Kana over her back. Thankfully, the owner was heading towards them on purpose and picked Kana up off Rakka's shoulders. Beckoning Rakka to follow him into the store, she obliged, he might have said something but the wind drowned him out.  
If the situation wasn't so serious, the scene would have been funny to most onlookers. Three people being practically blown by the wind into the confines of the store landing on top of each other. The owner got back up immediately and locked the door behind them before tending to Kana.  
"Please, follow me, we have to get her to a bed." Rakka followed closely behind as the owner marched into the back of the store with Kana in his arms. "Here," he said, as he pushed open a door at the end of the hallway. Inside was a cozy small room, similar to the rooms inside Old Home. He laid her down on the bed and quickly ran back out to get something.  
Rakka could see that Kana's face was the same color of her wings...charcoal grey. That's not healthy, she thought to herself.  
In came the owner again with a blanket this time, he wrapped it around Kana's body and sat down beside her to feel her head. "Please tell me, what's happened here?" he looked at Rakka for an answer, offering her a chair at the same time.  
Rakka sat down and said: "Um, I don't know, I was going back to Old Home and..." she hesitated, remembering seeing her friend lying lifeless in the snow. "I, just saw her lying in the snow, I don't know what happened." She raised her head to look at the owner straight in the face, "Is she going to be alright?"  
The owners face relaxed a little, "Most people should be fine after a little cold, but I am no expert on you Haibane. We humans are always told not to meddle in your lives, but in a time where a life might be in danger I would be willing to help even if it put my life on the line." With this he looked at Kana, lying on her back with her mouth slightly open, gulping for air. "Ever since that friend of yours left this world, I think his...oops, "her", sorry, name was Kuu. Nothing ever seemed to happen to her, she was always there when I needed a help in the workplace."  
Rakka listened as the owner seemed to be letting thoughts out of his head. "I just always thought that Haibane weren't at all like humans. I thought you people were angels." At this Rakka couldn't control herself and started laughing. The owner seemed taken aback and then laughed as well.  
Rakka turned back towards him, "I guess the wings and the halo make us seem like that. I believe we are only humans with wings though."  
"Nonsense, those are what make you unique and special. Without them you would be "just" like us. I would do anything to be a Haibane, but in the mean time I would settle for doing anything I can to help a Haibane in need, don't you think?" At this he just remembered something. "I'm sorry, I haven't once told you my name yet, how rude. My name is Horuda Tashikawa. It's nice to meet you."  
It was Rakka's turn to be taken aback, "oh, my name is Rakka. It's, um, nice to meet you too...haven't we seen each other before?"  
"Oh yes, but formalities are hardly to be forgotten don't you think." He smiled at Rakka and she smiled back. Horuda Turned back to Kana, "so you say you found her out in the snow, is it possible she has hypothermia? Maybe that's why she hasn't woken up yet."  
"Yes, I don't know how long she was out there. Please, is there anything I can do to help?" Rakka looked pleadingly at Horuda, "I don't want to sit around and do nothing." He turned around to look at her quickly, then walked over to the door.  
"If you could, it would be appreciated if you stayed by her side, feather Rakka, in case she wakes up. It's late now, I'm going to find the hot water bottle I gave you earlier to use on her. I think I'll make some warm tea as well, you want some?"  
"Yes, please," she answered, and he left the room, leaving Rakka alone with Kana. Rakka thought it was almost peaceful having Kana quietly resting like this, her gentle breaths creating creases in the blanket. Usually she was so hyper active, it's nice to see her calm now, Rakka thought.  
Rakka felt sleep tugging at her, so she let her head fall on the bed right next to Kana. I'll just rest for a minute, she told herself and then dozed off.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Exclaimed Reki. "Where the heck could they have gone off to?!"  
  
Oh! I almost forgot, Horuda Tashikawa is a name I made up in my head for the store owner. I don't know what his real name is, so please don't penalize me for making it up. 


	3. New Friends

Well, here it is, the third chapter…this is getting kinda hard because I used up my two main ideas. Oh, I do not own Haibane Renmei, I own this story. I would also like to thank "tea roses" for all her support…thank you…(I hope she doesn't bite my head off for that.) Well, I'm just trying to please whoever is nice enough to come by and read this, so here goes…  
  
---Winter in Old Home, Haibane Renmei---Part 3---  
  
"RAKKAAA!"   
  
"KANAAA!"  
  
Shouts for the two missing Haibane were the only voices to be heard around the fields. Nemu and Reki had circled the fields for two hours, trying to find some sign of Rakka and Kana. It was dark now, the sun had set and it was colder than they had ever experienced.  
  
"Reki, it's no use, we have to go in now. We'll never find them in the dark, we'll probably die of cold out here in the first place if we stay out any longer," said Nemu, shivering. There were no stars or moon visible that night, making the darkness even more claustrophobic.  
  
"Nemu," said Reki, "if they are stuck out here, we cannot just leave them. God Dammit, where could they have gotten off to?" Reki looked around, but she was starting to realize how hopeless it was to be looking in pitch dark.  
  
"Please Reki, I'm going in but I do not want to leave you out here alone." She tried to grab Reki's hand but Reki just pulled it away again, out of her grasp.  
  
"RAKA! KANA!" Reki shouted as loud as she could. Even though Reki herself knew it was hopeless, she was too stubborn to stop.  
  
Nemu tried once more, "please Reki, we have to go in. If we continue like this, we'll be the ones who are missing." This time the point got through to Reki. She stopped shouting and turned around to face Nemu:   
  
"I-I'm sorry. I don't want to leave them out here."  
  
"I don't either, but I don't think that we're in any state to find them right now." For the first time, Reki looked at Nemu, then at herself. She was completely white   
  
because of all the snow.  
  
"Wow, we look like snowmen…or snow-Haibane." She laughed and Nemu joined in as well. "Okay, fine. We'll go in since I still have to make sure that Hikari finished cleaning up the food. Damn, just when I'm the busiest, I have more work that has to be done." Nemu smiled and took Reki's hand as they headed back to the faint lights of Old Home.  
  
"Rakka?"  
  
Rakka stirred, then opened her eyes. "…hmmm? Morning? I don't want to get up…YAWN*" Rakka lifted her face up off the covers to rub her eye's, then remembered where she was. "Huh?...Kana?!"  
  
Kana was still asleep on the small bed, but color had returned to her face. Rakka instead felt the pressure of a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Horuda smiling down at her.  
  
"Good morning, how did you sleep?" He sat down beside her and replaced the water bottle over Kana's back. "Did your friend wake up yet?"  
  
"No," replied Rakka, sadly. "I thought I heard a voice, but when I got up Kana was still asleep."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you when I called your name. I'm making us some breakfast, I called to see if you wanted any. You didn't answer so I came in to see if you were awake." Rakka looked at him and smiled faintly:   
  
"Thank you for waking me. But I can't pay you for breakfast."  
  
"Oh, I know that. Since you stayed with your friend all night I think that earns you a meal." He smiled and added, "can you eat scrambled eggs?"  
  
Rakka was taken aback, she didn't want to accept a free meal, but she was also very hungry. She didn't want to venture far from Kana either. "Um, how about if I help you with work here like Kuu did? That way I can pay off my meal!"  
  
Horuda thought for a moment. "That sounds pretty good. Okay then, get to work whenever you're ready. There are crates that need to be brought in from the back and the furnace needs coal every hour or two. I'll be in the kitchen if you decide to have your meal, or if you need anything okay?" He waited for Rakka to nod in agreement, then left the room, heading for the front of the store.  
  
Rakka looked back at the sleeping figure of Kana. She thought that Kana was looking healthy enough. Rakka decided she would have enough time to leave the room and get washed up quickly. Rakka adjusted the water bottle on Kana's back and headed towards the front of the store.  
  
"Um, Mr Tashikawa, where's the washroom?"  
  
Horuda turned around to look at her, the pointed to the third door of the hallway and turned back around to tend to an early customer.   
  
"Thank you!" She walked down to the washroom, which was directly next door to the room where Kana was sleeping, she noted. After stretching and washing her face, she looked in the mirror to find that her coat was missing. Before she had time to ask Horuda where it was, she heard a scream in the room next to her. "KANA!"  
  
Rakka bolted out of the washroom and into the bedroom where she spotted Kana sitting upright, sweating. "Kana, you're awake!"  
  
Kana turned around to see Rakka standing in front of the bed, she squinted as to try and see better. "Rakka?"  
  
"Yes, it's me, Rakka. Are you okay?"  
  
Kana sat in her position for a few second without responding, then she let herself go limp and fell onto the soft bed and yelped! "Agh!"  
  
"No, careful Kana, don't land on your wings." Rakka looked down on Kana, who was lying sideways, clutching her wingtips. She looked up at Rakka again, then let her head fall back onto the pillow. She closed her eyes which immediately caused Rakka to panick! "Mr. Tashikawa," she shouted.  
  
"Huh, did you call me?" Horuda came into the room to see Rakka standing by the bed and Kana lying on her side sweating. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know," Rakka barely audibly replied. "I heard a shout from the bathroom, so I ran in here and Kana was awake, I think." She looked down at Kana, who now seemed to have fallen asleep again.  
  
"Whew, don't worry. She probably had a bad dream, now that she knows she's alright she might sleep for a little while longer. You didn't get much sleep either, so I'm surprised you got up." He looked at her with a soft expression, trying to sooth her. Rakka looked at Horuda and calmed down.  
  
"You hardly got any sleep either, I'm surprised you're awake Mr Tashikawa!" Now Rakka and Horuda both laughed. "Oh," said Rakka, realizing something. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Hm, I'd say about quarter to eleven."  
  
"Oh no! I slept in that late? I'm so sorry."  
  
"Oh, no, it's okay," said Horuda, slightly surprised by the unexpected apology. "I got up late as well, which reminds me I have to get back to the counter. You want something to eat now?" He looked questionly at Rakka.  
  
"Okay. And do you think we can leave some tea beside Kana in case she wakes up and wants a drink?" Horuda smiled at Rakka's question.  
  
"Of course, but you'll have to bring it to her."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
Reki looked at the clock, eleven O'clock. "Damn, they still haven't showed up yet. The worst thing would be them showing up after enjoying themselves all night after we've been looking for them…"  
  
"Oh, be easy now Reki. Wait until you know what happened before judging those two." Nemu came in yawning, letting the door swing shut behind her. "If you want help, just ask, *yawn*" With that, Nemu flopped down on the guest bed and fell asleep again.   
  
"Wow." Was all Reki could say, "now she's a hardcore sleeper!"  
  
---  
  
Yes, you may notice this was in a different format than my last story...that's because i wrote this in notepad. My microsoft word had gone WHACKO!!! and won't let me upload my stories...so I'm sorry if this is any inconvenience... 


	4. Mysterious Events

I'm going to try and start concluding this story now. The sad part is that it took me 4 days to think of this idea, so if it sucks, you might as well mock me in the face okay? I'm just doing this for other people's enjoyment...please enjoy...  
  
---Winter in Old Home, Haibane Renmei---Part 4---  
  
"RAKKA!"  
"REKI!"  
Reki, Nemu and Hikari came running down from Old Home's gates to greet the new arrivals who were crossing the bridge. Rakka was running up to them while Horuda carried the unconscious Kana in his arms, shielding her from the snow.  
"Rakka, what happened and who's he?" Reki ran up and hugged Rakka without waiting for an answer, showering snow on her.  
"Oomph, Reki, I can't breathe..."  
"Oops, sorry, are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine." Replied Rakka, she took a couple gulps of air at the same time. "But, something seems to be wrong with Kana..."  
"What?!" Reki looked over to see Horuda walking up holding Kana in his arms. "Who are you...Wait! You're the owner of the restaurant in town right?"  
Horuda nervously looked at the Haibane surrounding him and stepped back unconsciously. "Uh, yes actually. I brought your friend back since she was too heavy for Rakka." He held out Kana for Reki to pick up and then let his arms go limp from the stress of carrying her all the way. "Rakka was very helpful at the restaurant today. I wish you a good day, good-bye now."  
"Okay, bye." Reki couldn't wave so she nodded her head. The others bowed to him. Rakka was the only one who didn't though:  
"Wait! Aren't you going to stay for a little while?"  
"Oh, no," replied Horuda turning around. "I might've loved to, but we are most strictly forbidden to take casual interest in a Haibane's social life. I thought you knew that! I'm sorry, thank you for all your help Rakka; I hope your friend gets well soon." With that, he turned around and walked through the snow back to the village.  
Reki turned around to look at Rakka, first signs of concern showing on her face. "Let's go in now and get Kana to a bed. I'm not seriously mad at you two for being late and for being out all night. Upstairs, you have to tell me everything though." Rakka followed Nemu and Hikari back to the dormitories in a discussion of the night before. That was leaving Reki behind to take care of Kana.  
"Wait right there Hikari, you have work remember, the storm has subsided and you can get to the village now." Reki raised her voice at Hikari.  
"Oh!" Exclaimed Hikari. "Sorry, I'll go there right away, bye Rakka, Nemu!"  
The rest of them walked into Old Home towards the guest room. Thankfully, there was only a small amount of snow falling after the blizzard last night.  
  
"And...WHAT?!"  
Rakka was in the middle of telling last nights adventure to Reki when Nemu came in with some tea. Kana was resting on the bed beside them, lying on her side. As Nemu handed Reki some tea Reki suppressed a sigh.  
"How would that happen?" Reki leaned back on her chair and gulped down some warm tea. "Hmm, I don't understand. Rakka, your story seems to be getting a little farfetched you know."  
"But I'm telling the truth," whimpered Rakka. She hadn't touched her tea yet as Reki and Nemu were almost finished. "I swear I remember perfectly. She was lying down on the snow, almost completely covered. There was nowhere else to go but to the restaurant."  
"Ah, so this is where the owner comes in right?" Reki nodded thoughtfully at Rakka.  
"Yes, he saw I needed some help and ran outside to help us. He gave me a room and a bed for Kana on the condition that later I would help him with the restaurant like Kuu!"  
"That was thoughtful, for a second I thought you might have got away with a free room and meal." Reki chuckled, "it wouldn't have been the first time."  
Rakka sat back in her chair and started on her tea, more relaxed now. She looked over at Kana, who's face was looking much more healthy to her. "Reki, do you have any idea what might have happened to her?"  
Reki shook her head, "how about you Nemu?"  
"I wouldn't have a clue; this is nothing I have experienced before. Do you believe we should try and contact the Haibane Renmei about this?"  
"Yes, I believe we will have to. If she doesn't wake up before tomorrow then I'm going down to see them myself. Alright?" Reki looked at Rakka as she stood up. "You keep an eye on her okay, we can take shifts of course."  
"Okay Reki. But, can I just...do you have any knowledge whatsoever about things like this that happened in the past?"  
"No, I already told you this is the first time. Of course there may be something in one of the old books inside the library...wait! That's it! Nemu, can you do me a favor and check up some of the library books? There might be something in them."  
"I'll check, I might as well go there now since you two seem to be fine."  
"Okay, that's settled, we'll wait for you guys here tonight." Nemu got up and brought the tray back into the kitchen before pulling on her long coat and leaving the room. "Rakka," said Reki, looking at her. "I suggest you make yourself comfortable. Actually, this reminds me of the time back when you were the one ill. Kana took an extra long shift because I over slept remember?"  
Rakka laughed and so did Reki. "I guess I'm paying it forward, huh, Reki?"  
  
It was morning. The sun was just rising above the walls shedding light on the new fallen snow. It was a clear day with no more clouds in the sky. Sadly, it wasn't there to be truly enjoyed by a busy cluster of Haibane.  
"Rakka, why didn't you wake me?"  
"Well, I was fine, nothing happened last night."  
"Rakka," sighed Reki, as she shut the door behind her. "You didn't need to do this all by yourself you know, you have been by her side for twelve hours now." Reki stepped into the kitchen to begin preparing breakfast.  
"Is anyone else up?" Rakka lifted her head off the temporary mattress Reki had made for her last night.  
"Nemu is just getting up, you know her and sleeping. Hikari is already dressed, she said she would be right down." At that moment the door flung open and in bounded Hikari followed by Nemu still rubbing her eyes.  
"Rakka, you shouldn't have..." Started Hikari. "I would've helped you with the shift you know. You didn't need to take it all upon yourself..."  
"Hikari, calm down." Intervened Nemu. "You can't change it now, let's just all have breakfast together. Without Kuu and Kana here, it seems to be so much more quite."  
Hikari turned around to face Nemu as she headed into the kitchen. "That's not a good thing Nemu."  
"See it how you want," came a voice from the kitchen.  
The four Haibane finished their breakfasts at the table, which then turned their attention to the only one left out. Kana was still sleeping in the same position as they had last left her.  
"Reki, you think she's going to wake up?" Rakka and Hikari turned to look at Reki.  
"Yes, of course she will, but if she doesn't I'm still going to have a word with the Renmei. I'm going now anyways. This is a big issue, from what you told me Rakka. This is not natural."  
Reki left the table and got into her coat. Before she stepped outside, she gave Kana one final glance, then left the room. Rakka and Hikari gathered up the dishes as Nemu sat down beside the window watching Reki leave Old Home.  
  
Reki was calmed a bit when she saw the old stone tower of the Haibane Renmei headquarters in the distance. She had worried for a moment that it might not exist, of course that was silly, but Reki was still worried. She was relieved to find The Renmei standing outside the double doors in the snow in front of two Toga. It was almost as if he was expecting her.  
Reki walked up in front of the Renmei and waited for him to allow her to speak. Strangely, he didn't, instead he motioned his fellows to follow him as he walked up to Reki. "Feather Reki, there is no need to tell me your worries here." He pulled up his staff and aimed it towards the general direction of Old Home. "If what I have heard rumored is true, then I in person will see to it that proper treatment is given. Until our arrival, I forbid you to speak, understand?"  
Reki nodded and turned around to walk beside him as they both started back towards Old Home. Reki was somewhat put to ease, knowing the Haibane Renmei thought it was important enough for him to come himself.  
As they walked, the Renmei started voicing his thoughts. "When we arrive in your assigned household, I will expect you to allow me to examine the victim. I know most of what happened already and I think I may know what's wrong with your friend..." 


	5. Evil

Ah yes, as I said before, I have it all planned out. The tricky part is I don't know how to put my ideas into words very well, so hopefully this will turn out just as well as I hope. I would also like to thank Lady Shadowcat for her great editing of my story. I do not own Haibane Renmei...(Even though I wish I did...) So now please try and enjoy the fifth chapter to my Haibane Renmei Story...  
  
---Winter in Old Home, Haibane Renmei---Part 5---  
  
Rakka was sitting casually beside Kana's bed looking out the window at the white snow. After the storm, it had left a good foot or two of snow covering Old Home and the surrounding areas. To most people, it would mean having to trudge through the deep snow to do their errands, but Rakka was enjoying the beautiful sight of it. She was snapped out of her trance though when she saw Reki coming through the front gate.  
"Hikari," called Rakka, "Reki's back!"  
"Huh?" Hikari poked her head out of the kitchen, "already? I thought she was going to discuss this with them, not just visit." At that moment Nemu arrived through the guest room door. She took off her coat and wing covers and stood over at the table.  
"It seems as we have guests, Hikari, please prepare some tea in case they would like some." Nemu moved a few chairs into position around the table.  
"What?" Hikari and Rakka both looked at Nemu.  
"Yeah...it seems as if she has brought the Renmei over to Old Home. This is a pretty crazy week if you ask me..."  
The guest room door opened again now and Reki came in first closely followed by the Washi. The two accompanying Toga came in together and stood in front of the door after it was closed. It was indeed a bit of an awkward sight, seeing the Washi inside the cramped confines of the room when he is usually out walking around nature. Without a word, Washi walked over to Kana's side. He stood there for a second waiting for Rakka to give him her chair, then sat down and felt Kana's head. While he was checking her temperature, Reki moved over to where the rest of the Haibane were watching: staying at a distance as not to obstruct him.  
"Well?" Rakka looked up at Reki.  
"Hm, what?!" Reki tried to look innocent.  
"You know, why did you invite the Haibane Renmei here?"  
"Listen," said Reki raising her voice a bit, "I know what it looks like, but I didn't invite him here. I went to the tower to try and ask for guidance and instead he follows me back here. He wouldn't even let me speak to him about-..."  
"Calm down Reki. We believe you, let's just leave the Renmei to what he's doing...shall we?" Nemu spoke wisely for once, and led them to the table. The Toga stood in their same positions as the Renmei continued to check Kana. At the moment he was examining her wings...none of the other Haibane were quite sure why.  
  
It was almost an hour later when the Washi was finally satisfied. As he got up, his gaze fell upon the four Haibane...who were all snoring on the table with their empty tea cups beside them. You could plainly hear Washisigh at this. He moved his chair so that he could easily view the table and Kana's bed without having to strain his neck too much.  
About fifteen minutes later Rakka gave many apologies for her sleeping companions as she woke them all up. The complaints from them immediately stopped when they saw the Renmei patiently waiting for their attention.  
"Then let us start," began Washi, turning towards them. "There is no fast or easy way to explain this to each of you, so I believe I will have to start from the beginning. You are allowed to ask questions if you want, for you have permission to speak, but it is my choice whether to answer them or not. Understand?" He received a bunch of nods from the table, then after a second, a chorus of "yes," remembering they were now allowed to speak.  
The Washi sat back a little ways and began...  
"You notice the walls of this town were built to keep you Haibane from leaving the town. You know that they are supposedly there to protect you. The walls have many more functions than just keeping you inside."  
"When the wall was built, it was built in vane to try and create a perfect society, of course that was impossible. It is similar to your home here: once this dormitory was used for different purposes. The wall was also once used for different purposes, which I shall not go into detail of."  
"When the Haibane Renmei was first formed, many modifications were added to the walls. Rakka has already seen some of these changes, for she has already been inside the wall. The wall houses powerful magic that you may not comprehend. You could say that the walls are almost alive.  
"Now, nothing is perfect. I will tell you one more purpose of the wall. Primarily, this wall was built and modified for one function: Keeping out evil..."  
"Umm," Hikari nervously butted in, "what do you mean by evil?"  
The Washi looked at her for a few seconds, obviously thinking, then he relaxed again. "Feather Hikari, I cannot answer that question, for not even I know the answer to it, what I know has been passed down from our generations. When I say 'evil', I am only stating the name of all misfortunes and what is not right in the outside world."  
"Evil itself is a mysterious power. As I said, the walls were built to keep that miasma out of this town. Recently though, there was a terrible storm here as you most certainly know. As the walls are almost alive, their strength is affected by their surroundings. During the storm, the wall's power must have been weakened sufficiently to allow this evil miasma to seep into the town. Thankfully though, magic barriers had been set up around the town to contain this. The next day when all was well again, the barrier power from the walls removed any evil remaining inside."  
"Wait, but does that mean..."  
"Please do not interrupt me at this moment feather Rakka. Yes, this is what I believe. Most of the inhabitants here had been inside the whole day, so they could not of easily encountered the evil miasma, but for a person outside it could affect them much more easily." At this there was a barely audible gasp from Nemu and Hikari.  
"Yes, I believe Kana has been affected by evil itself. I am not skilled in exorcism, so I am not sure of what help I may be able to apply. You see, us Haibane are almost pure good. Beings so pure as yourselves can not stand up to evil easily. It's like trying to fight off a deadly disease for feather Kana." With this, he looked back over at Kana, who was now resting on her stomach sleeping peacefully.  
"All I can recommend to you is to put your hearts together and pray for her sake, that she will get rid of the evil inside her. If she wakes up, then everything will be okay, that would be a sure sign of her wellness." The Washi now got up and walked slowly over to the two Toga and then turned around to face them. "Do you have any more questions?"  
"Uh, yes," piped up Rakka. "Didn't you say that the walls would take care of this...um, 'evil'?"  
"Yes, I did. The wall's magic will take care of any wandering evil, yet for reasons not yet known, it is incapable of drawing out the evil in any such being. I do not know why, so do not ask, but if you are asking me whether Kana is going to get better, I believe she will. Is there anything else?"  
Reki stood up from her chair and threw down her cigarette stub before asking: "Yes, how did you already know about this. We were the only ones who knew. Plus, how does this 'evil' work?"  
The Washi paused for a moment before answering. "Townsfolk are regularly interviewed in their status in this town. A man named Horuda Tashikawa was responsible for feather Rakka the night of last. He told us all we needed to know and gave us time to figure out a reasonable way to counter this problem." The Renmei looked over once more at Kana. "As well, for beings so pure as yourselves, evil can not penetrate your souls. Evil may posses a human, but it will merely be a disease for you Haibane, so take this to heed if you see this form present itself once more." Seeing that there were no more questions he made a sign to the Toga and left the room. The Haibane could then watch as the three figures walked out through the gates of Old Home towards the Haibane Renmei Headquarters.  
"Tell me Rakka," said Reki as she walked over to check Kana. "Why is it ever since you got here we started going through all these adventures?" Everybody turned to Rakka, who looked down at the floor, turning red. "I'm sorry," apologized Reki. "I didn't mean that, I was just voicing my opinions okay?"  
"Okay," replied Rakka. "Is it okay if I help make dinner?"  
"Sure, Hikari, I want you to watch Kana okay. Tonight let's take a word of wisdom from the old guy and pray for Kana's wellness, okay?"  
With a chorus of agreements, each of the Haibane started their evening tasks with higher hopes than during the morning. It seemed as if things had finally started to improve here in Old Home.  
  
Hmm, why do I still call this "Winter in Old Home?" It should be something like "Kana's great adventure into the underworld"...or something like that! ...no? Yeah, I guess not...  
Anyways, I have never asked for you to leave your opinions yet, because I frankly don't care if you do or don't. I just hope that this story gives somebody out in this world some enjoyment. (Reviews, though, are still motivating to me, so if you can spare some time...) 


End file.
